


Step Again Into This Same River

by weakinteraction



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Costume Kink, Cunnilingus, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/pseuds/weakinteraction
Summary: Padmé returns to Naboo for the first time since becoming a Senator, to find that everything and nothing has changed.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Sabé
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43
Collections: May the 4th Be With You Star Wars Fanworks Exchange 2020





	Step Again Into This Same River

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soulshrapnel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulshrapnel/gifts).



Padmé looked out from the balcony across Theed. The stars sparkling overhead seemed to be matched by the twinkling lights set all over the city for the festival.

For a moment, the stars seemed impossibly distant. From here, Coruscant Prime was simply part of the general background light of the galactic core, and yet only two days ago she had been there, enmeshed in the complexities of galactic politics. So many of the stars she could see -- and the vastly greater number that she couldn't -- had worlds around them housing millions, if not billions, of souls, all of whose needs and desires had to be balanced somehow. And then there were all the mysterious stars that, even though close by, were not connected to the hyperspace routes. Who knew what wonders and dangers awaited there?

Still, it was wonderful to be home, even if it did mean dealing with an endless line of sycophants at receptions and balls like this one. But it was strange, too -- so much had changed, mostly for the better. The reconstruction of the city, begun during her reign, was now essentially complete. Even better, everywhere she turned she saw Gungans -- even when she had left for Coruscant, there had been only limited integration.

"Madam Senator?"

Padmé turned round, composing herself to deal with whatever this was going to turn out to be. When she saw who had spoken, however, she gave a genuine smile. "Sabé!"

They hugged, Padmé holding her glass awkwardly over Sabé's shoulder to avoid it spilling or breaking.

"Cordé said you were out here," Sabé said.

"So much for my attempt to sneak out for a moment and get away from everyone who wants to pretend to be one of my best friends," Padmé said. She smiled at Sabé. "It's OK, I don't mean you. After all, you're not pretending."

"I seem to recall you used to get me to decoy for you an awful lot at things like this," Sabé said.

"You were so much better at it than me!"

"I don't think so," Sabé said. "I'm just a bodyguard; you're the politician."

" _Politics_ I can do," Padmé said. "It's being _polite_ all the time that I struggle with."

"I would have been in dereliction of my duty if I had done anything else," Sabé pointed out. "So, Madam Senator--"

"You don't have to call me that," Padmé said.

"Well, I'm so used to calling you 'Your Majesty', it's confusing not to use some sort of title."

"You didn't use to have any trouble calling me 'Padmé' when _you_ were Queen Amidala."

"That's different," Sabé said. "That was part of maintaining cover."

"You mean you would have been in dereliction of your duty if you hadn't given your 'handmaiden' all the scut work?"

"Oh, yes, I always strive to do my duty," Sabé said, managing somehow to combine deep sincerity with heavy sarcasm. "So, _Padmé_ , is it good to be home? Or do you find that you're missing Coruscant?"

"It's ... strange," Padmé said. "But a good sort of strange. Everything's familiar, but not. So much is different, mostly in good ways, but so much is the same as well, but ... I'm not the same."

"Yes," Sabé said, "I know what you mean." There was a smoky look in her eyes that was hard to decipher. All Padmé could see when she looked into them was the reflections of a thousand tiny lights.

Padmé thought that her statement was a little odd, given that Sabé hadn't left Naboo. Then, feeling very slow, she realised what -- or rather who -- she was talking about. "Sabé?"

"I'm not imagining it, am I?" Sabé said, a note of desperate urgency entering her voice. "You felt the same way, back then. And perhaps now ... so much different, and yet so much the same ..." She glanced behind, then seemed to make a decision. She closed the doors leading back into the ballroom; the noise of the party behind them was suddenly greatly muffled.

"Sabé, I--"

But then Sabé was drawing her in, hands beneath her chin, kissing her, and everything felt _right_ again. Padmé put her hands on Sabé's hips, pulling her closer, put then just as quickly pushed her apart, as the urgency of her own desires overwhelmed her. "We shouldn't--"

"Padmé," Sabé said, tears pricking at the corner of her eyes. "Please don't say that. You have no idea how long ..."

"We shouldn't do this _here_ ," Padmé said. "That's what I was going to say."

Sabé brightened again. "Oh," she said. "No, you're right. Not here."

"I have to stay for at least another hour, until the procession comes by," Padmé said. "But then I'll be returning to the family apartments in the Old Quarter."

"We never got to go there much when you were queen," Sabé said wistfully. "I always thought it was even better appointed than the palace." Then her eyes narrowed. "You do have the place to yourself, right?"

Padmé smiled. "Yes, don't worry."

Sabé pulled her in for another kiss, this time a brief peck. "I'll see you later then."

"I'll be looking forward to it," Padmé said with a smile.

Sabé smiled back at her. "It'll be the longest hour of my life."

* * *

The procession was as beautiful as it had ever been; in some ways, even more so. Padmé had watched it with Jar Jar alongside her, and he had explained the significance of the different Gungan Orbs that now formed part of it.

But throughout the whole experience, she had been distracted, desperate to get back home. Yet now that she was here, she found herself nervous about what was about to happen. She had reached the private apartment and started wondering what she would wear -- was it too forward to change into her nightclothes? Sabé had made her intentions very plain -- or was it that she had made her intentions plain to Sabé? Either way, there was surely nothing wrong with being dressed for bed if that was where they were heading. Or, then again, perhaps she should put on one of her simpler outfits, one of the ones she wore day-to-day when the Senate was not in formal session.

So paralysed with indecision was she that she was still dressed in the elaborate costume she had worn to the ball when Cordé came in with an air of utmost formality, which was undercut almost entirely by the enormous grin on her face. "Madam Senator, may I present Sabé, of the-- You know what, I'm just going to leave you two to it." She turned and though Padmé couldn't see it, she was certain from the expression on Sabé's face that Cordé had given her a big wink as she left the room.

They crossed the room towards each other, clasping each other's hands as they met before falling into another kiss, one that this time they could luxuriate in. Sabé's lips were soft and delicate, but the way they moved was firm and deliberate. Padmé felt her heart flutter as Sabé sucked her lip between her teeth gently for a moment, the same moment that her wandering hands found Padmé's ass for the first time and squeezed gently.

It was all so sudden, and yet it didn't feel sudden at all. All the years they had spent together, all those moments in each other's company -- _being_ each other, even -- had forged a bond between them of which this was the simplest, most natural extension. From the casual small intimacies that passed between them every day, to the most crucial points of great crisis and drama, it felt as though everything that had happened had led to this moment. Hadn't Sabé helped her change, helped her bathe? Hadn't Sabé put her life on the line to allow her to escape during the Trade Federation invasion?

Eventually, they broke apart, both having to take a few deep breaths to recover themselves.

"You're still wearing what you had on at the ball," Sabé said.

"I'm sorry," Padmé said. "I'd say I didn't have time to change, but it would be a lie. I just wasn't sure what I _should_ wear."

"No, I'm glad you're still wearing it," Sabé said. "You look astonishing in it." She tilted her head. "Then again, I think you tend to look astonishing in -- or out -- of any costume."

"Sabé!" Padmé said lightly.

"Remember how I used to help you undress?"

"As a matter of fact, it was one of the things I was just thinking about while you were kissing me," Padmé said.

"I think you were kissing me back," Sabé pointed out.

"Never said I wasn't," Padmé said.

And then they were kissing again, as though the conversation had been only a brief interlude in this deeper communion. Padmé felt as though the passage of time had gone topsy-turvy; the quickening beat of her heart seemed to insist that it was proceeding apace, but everything else seemed to be a single frozen moment of perfection.

The spell broke when Sabé's lips disconnected from hers. This time, though, they kissed a trail up her jawbone, until she whispered in her ear, "Let me undress you. For old times' sake."

"Be my guest," Padmé said, her voice catching in her throat.

Sabé kissed her briefly once more, then stepped around behind her. Padmé felt a sudden rush of cold on her back as Sabé undid the first of the many fastenings running down the back of her dress. She took her time, undoing each fastidiously, and with each Padmé felt more and more of her skin being exposed, felt the heat rising inside her to meet the cold night air.

Only when the last of the fastenings was released did Sabé lean in and kiss the back of her neck, at the same time sliding her hands inside the material and around her sides, bringing them to rest just underneath her breasts. The material was still clinging to them, and Sabé had to push against it slightly to get purchase on Padmé's skin. Padmé felt certain that Sabé's hands were going to snake lower, that she must know how desperately turned on Padmé was.

If she did, though, she was determined to tease her further. She pulled back again, and returned to standing in front of Padmé. To Padmé's delighted surprise, she was completely naked. "When did you have time?" she found herself asking, as though it mattered.

"Being able to change quickly was a very important part of the job," Sabé said. "When we needed to swap identities in a hurry." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "I used to love feeling your clothes against my skin, knowing that they'd been against yours." She pulled gently on Padmé's sleeves, and Padmé helped the process along as best as she could by twisting her wrists. "But it'll be even better," Sabé went on, as Padmé's torso was finally exposed completely, "to feel your skin against my skin directly."

"Did you come to the ball with the express intention of seducing me?" Padmé said.

"I wanted to see you again," Sabé said, as she knelt down to pull the dress down over Padmé's hips. "If I imagined that one thing might lead to another ... Well, I wasn't wrong, was I?" She stopped for a moment, looked up at her directly. "I've missed you so much, Padmé."

"You could have come with me to Coruscant," Padmé said. "There was always a position for you."

"Oh, I so very nearly did," Sabé said. "But ... I needed to figure things out for myself. How I really felt. I couldn't have done that if I'd still been with you every day. We'd just have carried on, the same way we always did."

"I imagine you're right," Padmé said. She wriggled her legs slightly to kick the dress down to the floor, then stepped out of it and her slip-on shoes simultaneously. The effect of this was to place her underwear directly in front of Sabé's face.

"And isn't this better?" Sabé said with a grin. "It looks like there's still one item of clothing I need to remove, though." So saying, she hooked her fingers into the sides of Padmé's underwear and pulled it downwards, gently but firmly. Once it was around her ankles, Padmé removed her feet one at a time, before watching with amusement as Sabé flung the item away. Then, with no further ado, she leaned inwards, kissing Padmé's mound.

Padmé gasped at the sudden contact, a gasp that turned into a groan as Sabé's tongue darted out, drawing a long line up her slit, then flicking back to repeat the process. Sabé did the same thing over and over again, and each time Padmé felt herself getting wetter, even as it seemed that Sabé would never push quite far enough with her tongue to taste the proof of it for herself. Sabé went further and further up with every stroke of her tongue, until finally each one ended with a full circle of Padmé's clit. But again, she never made direct contact with it. Padmé felt overwhelmed with desire, as though the sensation radiating out from wherever Sabé's tongue touched was radiating out through every nerve ending in her body, setting them on fire. She closed her eyes, revelling in the sensations.

As Sabé continued, apparently determined to maintain this same slowly building rhythm, Padmé began to wonder what the purpose of such a teasing approach was. Did she want Padmé to beg? Or did she, perhaps, want her to take control, order her to use her tongue to make her come?

"I want to feel your tongue inside me," she said, in a tone that could be both instruction and request.

She felt it against her mound when Sabé's lips curved upwards into a smile for a moment before she did exactly what Padmé wanted. Her tongue parted Padmé's labia, and began to lap greedily at the entrance to her cunt. The sudden release made Padmé feel unsteady on her feet; Sabé sensed her unsteadiness and put her hands on Padmé's hips, gripping them firmly.

Padmé's eyes, closed for so long, flicked open in astonishment as Sabé's tongue now pushed deeper into her, flicking back and forth. Sabé's right hand left Padmé's hip -- for a moment, Padmé thought she would collapse, but she managed to hold herself up by grabbing on to Sabé's head -- and slid around so that her thumb could resume circling Padmé's clit, mirroring the earlier actions of the tongue that was now fucking her.

Padmé knew that she couldn't last much longer, and so tried to focus on every last scrap of sensation to make the most of the experience. Soon enough, though, Sabé's thumb and tongue together drove her over the edge, and she came, hard.

When she came to her senses, she found Sabé grinning up at her, her chin slick with her own saliva and Padmé's juices.

"Stand up," Padmé said.

Sabé did so, and this time it was Padmé who pulled her in for a kiss, tasting herself on Sabé's lips. She pulled Sabé backwards with her onto the bed and they collapsed together into a heap.

"Your turn now," Padmé said when the kiss had stopped.

"Only if you want it to be," Sabé said.

"I ... wouldn't want to be selfish," Padmé said.

"We can rest a bit if you need to. We have all night."

"And all day tomorrow; if you keep doing things like that and I'll cancel all my appointments."

"Oh, no," Sabé said. "I couldn't possibly deny the great and good of Naboo the chance to greet you." Her eyes twinkled. "After all, I wouldn't want to be selfish."


End file.
